


The Necessity of Planning

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri, some small guest appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Just wanted to write Chika and Dia being cute, so here it is.





	The Necessity of Planning

**Author's Note:**

> I've been brewing on this idea for a little while, and figured it was time to put it to the test. I couldn't make my idea for a new Dia/Kanan/Mari fic work (yet), but this one feels like a more complete concept.  
> I guess completes my little trio of second/third year pairings. Started with Mari/Riko a little while back, then Kanan/You last week, and Chika/Dia now.  
> I don't expect it to surprise any of my regulars that this was essentially inspired by a piece of fanart I saw months ago depicting those three ships. It just took me a long time to manage to make stories out of it.  
> It's nice to finally manage to finish a story, even if it's a small one, after struggling with writer's block all week.  
> Oh! Right, I also did a Dia/You one. That was independently inspired.

The beast stalks her unsuspecting prey. Approaching from the shadows as she eyes her dark-haired prize. Closer. And closer. Then with a ferocious "Wah!" she pounces, wrapping her arms around her sitting target from behind.

"Di-a-chan!" Chika says cheerfully, and nuzzles her cheek against Dia's.

"Hello, Chika-chan," Dia says in a tone that conveys fondness, but no surprise.

"Aren't you spooked?" Chika asks. Dia didn't even seem to jump.

"I heard you come into the room. I could tell you were there the whole time," Dia says quite simply.

"Awwww." Chika feels disappointed. At least Dia is still soft.

"Why did you want to... er... spook me anyway?" Dia asks. She is getting used to Chika's displays of affection, even if some of her behaviour is still puzzling.

"I was hoping you'd make a cute squeal," Chika says as if that's perfectly natural.

Dia blushes. "Ridiculous," she says. She would never squeal.

Chika looks down at the notepad on the table. "What are you doing?" she asks.

"Planning this year's Christmas decorations for the school," Dia answers. It's not like she's free of student council duties.

"Ooohhhh. Can I help?" Chika sounds a little excited.

"No, I-" _can manage fine on my own_ , Dia nearly says on sheer reflex. It's hard to break the habit of thinking that doing it on her own is the only way it will be done right. "Actually, yes. I'd appreciate that." She needs to get better at accepting help, and other people's input. Especially from Chika, if she wants things to work out between them.

Chika quickly sits down. While most of her suggestions are too grand and not feasible, she does have some good ideas in there. Garlands all along every corridor is not within the budget or acceptable workload. Wreaths above every class door also seems like a bit much, but maybe if each class makes their own it could be a fun little project. A tree as tall as the school is certainly not happening. They have the plastic one from last year. And while she sort of likes the idea of Santa outfits for all the teachers, that too seems unlikely. A Christmas-themed Aqours concert at school is more feasible, if You can get the costumes done in time. It's something they can discuss with the others, at least. There's still time to apply to use the auditorium.

Dia can't shake the feeling that this might have gone faster if she'd kept at it alone, but this is nice too. And it's just the two of them here. Should they be doing something special in such a case? Dia really isn't sure. This is all still pretty new.

"Hey, do you want to go to Numazu this weekend?" Chika asks out of the blue.

"Huh?" is the only answer Dia is able to give, as she looks over at Chika. She only barely caught the question.

"Just us, on a date," Chika explains, her eyes twinkling.

"D-date?" Dia is caught off guard. What's this all of a sudden?

"Dia-chan," Chika says in the tone of someone about to give a lecture. "Can we really say we're dating if we don't go on dates? We have to go out and have fun. Comes with the job." That should be self-evident.

Dia isn't sure calling it a 'job' is correct in any sense. "But... it's embarrassing," she says quietly, turning her gaze down at the table.

Chika goes quiet for a moment. "You're... embarrassed to be seen with me?" she asks, a little uncertain.

"No!" Dia says quickly, and probably too loud. "That's not it, I... that's not what I... what I mean," she rambles, while trying to figure out for herself what she means. "Chika-chan, I'm... it's not because of you, I'm just..." She gets rather quiet again. "Shy..." she reluctantly admits.

"Hm? What did you say?" Chika asks.

"You heard me," Dia grumbles. She doesn't particularly want to repeat herself.

"Did I?" Chika is clearly just being obstinate now.

Dia grumbles some more. "I'm shy, okay?" she says more clearly. It's not like she's great with people even at the best of times, and she can't help feeling very self-conscious about being out on a date where everyone can see her.

Chika hugs Dia, and pats her head. "There, there," Chika says. "If you really don't want to go, that's fine."

Dia isn't sure how she feels about treated like a kid. She's the older one here. Also, is it really fine? Chika has a point. They're dating. Going on dates is a normal part of that, but...

"You can do it, Dia."

"You can do it, zura."

A couple of voices come from the direction of the door, and both Dia and Chika quickly turn to look over. Only to see a certain redhead, and her sassy friend, peeking in.

"Ruby! Hanamaru-chan!" Dia raises her voice, and the two of them bolt. Their giggling can be heard fading away down the corridor. Chika's giggling too, and Dia sighs. Dia is slightly anxious about being openly affectionate in front of the other Aqours members too, afraid they're going to find it obnoxious. Even though they've been nothing but supportive. Maybe too supportive in some cases, for instance a certain meddling little sister.

"It's easy to see how you two are sisters," Chika says warmly.

Dia isn't entirely sure that's true, but she also feels a strange sense of pride at hearing that. "I wonder..." Are they right? Can she do it?

"Hey, you're both cute, strong-willed, and you love each other," Chika says in all seriousness. "Though _you_ are the one I love." She smiles brightly at Dia.

"I'm amazed you're able to say such things with a straight face," Dia murmurs as she goes quite red. "All right, I'll go." It'll probably be a good experience.

Chika is barely able to restrain herself as she asks: "You sure?"

"Absolutely. I have made up my mind," Dia says. And she's not going to allow herself to change it.

"Yay!" Chika bounces up from the chair, spins around a couple of times, then hugs onto Dia again. "It's going to be a lot of fun, I promise you!"

"Chika-chan, not so tight," Dia says. It's a little hard to breathe, though it's nice to see Chika so excited.

"Ah, sorry... ehehe..." Chika releases Dia and sits back down.

"Now we'll have to come up with a good plan for what to do," Dia says, and flips to a fresh page of her notepad. There's still time to finish the Christmas stuff later.

"Eehh? Can't we just walk around and look for stuff to do?" Chika asks. Her 'plan' had been to just spend time together doing whatever.

"No way. We have to have a schedule," Dia insists. If they were going to do this, they were going to do it right.

"But Dia-chan..."

"No buts shall be accepted."

Chika gives up. Maybe it's better this way. She smiles. At least Dia seems quite excited about this now.


End file.
